Desert Rose
by Beka Assis
Summary: Um Juiz... seu irmão... uma funcionária... absinto... uma noite de loucuras. Resumo ridículo, fic muito melhor. Presente para Ana Christie


**[FIC]: Desert Rose **

**Autora: Beka Assis**

**One – shot **

**Rated M**

* * *

Sting - Desert Rose

.com/watch?v=MgD42PhTSEY

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Havia algum tempo que os novos concursados haviam começado a trabalhar. Em geral, não era minha responsabilidade treinar os calouros, mas a visão de uma das novatas fez com que saísse do marasmo em que estava. Morena, cabelos longos, quase chegando a cintura que caiam deliciosamente por suas costas, como uma cascata, deixando-me tentado a enfiar meu rosto naqueles lindos fios castanhos e um corpo que poderia fazer santos pecarem. Imediatamente, ao ver aquele lindo corpo caminhando pelos corredores do tribunal, senti-me ficando rígido como há algum tempo não ficava. Devo confessar que fiquei em choque a agradeci a todas as entidades superiores indo de Bhrama a Super-homem quando descobri que aquela deusa estava locada na vara que presidia como juiz. Era uma tortura lenta e silenciosa ver aquele corpo gostoso abaixando-se e levantando várias e várias vezes para pegar processos para os advogados, sorrindo, conversando com os colegas, apoiando-se no balcão de atendimento para fazer qualquer coisa. Era sempre assim... bastava ela aparecer na minha frente, movendo aquele corpo construído pelo demônio que meu corpo respondia. Por sorte, as paredes de minha sala não eram totalmente de vidro, o que permitia que me tocasse algumas (ou muitas) vezes, observando-a sem ser precisamente visto. Sentia-me como a porra de um pervertido com isso, mas era mais forte que eu... era como se apenas ao vê-la conseguia libertar todos os demônios de meus desejos.

Analine era definitivamente meu demônio particular, que me fazia tremer com cada pequeno sorriso inocente aos meus desejos lascivos, o que fazia com que me sentisse ainda pior, porque sentia que toda aquela pureza de alma era verdadeira assim como a sensualidade que emanava era natural, instintiva. Pelos comentários da ala masculina do Tribunal, sabia que ela era solteira e bem reservada quanto a sua vida pessoal, o que fazia com que me sentisse mais frustrado ainda, pois aparentemente ela não tinha interesse nenhum em relacionamentos com o pessoal do trabalho. Minha tortura pareceu aumentar ainda mais quando, numa tarde, Jasper, meu irmão, resolveu me visitar e teve a mesma reação que a minha ao vê-la no atendimento. Se fosse em outros tempos, não me importaria com o interesse dele por uma das funcionárias, mas Ana... _era minha_... e eu não a perderia para ele nem para nenhum outro... poderia compartilhá-la com ele em algum momento, mas não poderia perde-la de forma alguma.

Depois daquele dia, Jasper passou a ser presença constante no Fórum e assim como muitos outros, dedicava todo o tempo possível a admirar aquele monumento. Aproveitei a proximidade que Jasper conseguiu aos poucos com ela para me aproximar também. Simplesmente não podia flertar como faria normalmente, afinal, ela continuava sendo uma de minhas funcionárias, o que fazia com que as coisas acontecessem muito mais devagar do que eu desejava que fossem.

Depois daquele dia, Jasper passou a ser presença constante no Fórum e assim como muitos outros, dedicava todo o tempo possível a admirar aquele monumento. Aproveitei a proximidade que Jasper conseguiu aos poucos com ela para me aproximar também. Simplesmente não podia flertar como faria normalmente, afinal, ela continuava sendo uma de minhas funcionárias, o que fazia com que as coisas acontecessem muito mais devagar do que eu desejava que fossem.

Aproveitei a aproximação que a nova amizade entre Ana e Jasper me proporcionou para pedir sua ajuda na organização de alguns processos. Não é como se fosse um desordeiro, mas qualquer desculpa era válida para ter um pouco mais de sua companhia. Passamos algumas horas deliciosas em minha sala, trabalhando e conversando sobre coisas de nossas vidas; nossos gostos, desejos e alguns sonhos e isso fazia com que além do desejo profundo que sentia por ela, começasse a perceber que havia muito mais em mim do que poderia esperar. Ela literalmente havia me enfeitiçado, fazendo-me ansiar por cada instante de sua atenção como um homem deseja agua em um deserto. Estava a seus pés e aparentemente só ela não percebia isso.

Muito aos poucos as coisas começaram a fluir entre nós e começamos a sair para dar umas voltas depois do expediente. Depois do primeiro sim dela ao nosso convite, as sextas feiras ganharam um sentido especial para mim... passaram a ser o dia mais aguardado da semana, afinal, ela o dia de quem sabe, poderia passar mais algumas horas com ela, fora daquele lugar austero. Algumas vezes íamos a um dos shoppings da cidade, outras vezes íamos ao bar do Garden Hotel... um ambiente reservado e aconchegante, com um ar levemente hi tech, exatamente como gostávamos de estar. Lá, uma nova Ana surgia aos poucos, a medida que nossos drinks eram consumidos em meio a um papo gostoso e completamente erótico. Aos poucos ela ia se soltando e toda a sensualidade cuidadosamente guardada durante o dia se revelava para nós.

- Edward... você deveria deixar de ser tãããão certinho, sabia – Ana disse meio alta, passando a unha levemente pelo meu braço, fazendo surgir um arrepio pelo meu corpo, deixando-me totalmente alerta a cada pequeno movimento de seu corpo

- Eu não sou certinho assim Ana... só não posso deixar de ser profissional – Eu a olhava fascinado, observando os contornos de seu rosto, sentindo vontade de passar o dedo por seus lábios. Do outro lado, via Jasper, tão alto quanto eu e ela, alisando suavemente sua coxa, assim como eu fazia agora com o outro lado. - E eu não sou tão sério assim o tempo todo – encostei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando seu perfume inebriante que tomava meus sentidos – ou sou? – perguntei baixinho, quase sussurrando em sua pele e vendo Jasper se aproximar mais dela pelo outro lado.

- Edward não é esse santinho todo Ana – A mão dele subiu um pouco pelas coxas bem torneadas, lindas, entrando devagar por sua saia – Se eu fosse você, fugiria enquanto é tempo

Com um sorriso travesso Ana colocou sua mão por cima da minha, empurrando-a mais para cima, exatamente como Jasper estava fazendo do outro lado.

- Talvez eu não queira fugir. - ela disse com os olhos presos aos meus.

Sem conseguir mais conter o desejo desenfreado que dominava meu corpo desde a primeira vez em que coloquei meus olhos em Ana, me inclinei em sua direção, aproximando nossas bocas e no segundo seguindo nossas línguas já se atacavam, em meio a uma batalha sensual.

Pude sentir as mãos de Jasper passando pelo corpo de Ana delicadamente, apreciando os contornos de seu corpo, roçando levemente seus seios por cima da pesada blusa que ela usava.

As mãos dele foram para o pescoço dela, puxando seu rosto assim que nossos lábios se soltaram, beijando-a com tanto ardor quanto eu mesmo havia beijado, fazendo com que eu assumisse a postura que ele havia tomado anteriormente, passando minhas mãos por suas deliciosas curvas.

Meus lábios se fecharam na curva de seu pescoço, beijando a pele levemente amorenada e apetitosa, sugando levemente e fazendo surgir uma marquinha mais avermelhada naquele ponto. Pude ouvi-la suspirando de satisfação com meu gesto e antes que as coisas ficassem realmente interessante, o maitre do local pediu-nos gentilmente que nos retirássemos do local.

Nenhum de nós tinha condição de dirigir depois de algumas doses de absinto; na verdade, a ultima coisa que desejava era ter de me despedir de Ana no estado duro em que estava, e nitidamente, Jasper estava nas mesmas condições que eu; meio bêbado e completamente louco de desejo por ela, pois, enquanto ia a recepção do hotel para conseguir um apartamento para nós, pude ver os dois ao fundo agarrando-se furiosamente.

Subimos os três no elevador panorâmico; eu encostado no vidro, beijando-a, enquanto Jasper pressionava seu corpo contra o dela, passando os lábios por sua nuca e ombros. Minhas mãos chegaram a se encontrar com as dele em alguns instantes, e nessas horas, as duas se enfiavam por baixo do tecido, acariciando juntas sua pele, arrancando gemidos sufocados em meus lábios.

Seguimos nesse ritmo meio louco até o quarto, onde Jasper se ocupou em abrir a porta que nos levaria a suíte presidencial do hotel. Era um local amplo e bem decorado, mas aquilo pra mim perdeu todo o sentido quando ela começou a tentar levantar a blusa que usava, expondo um pedaço de seu liso abdome aos nossos olhos famintos. Imediatamente, passei minha lingua pelos lábios, sentindo-os subitamente secos e me aproximei dela, exatamente como Jasper fazia ao meu lado, fazendo-a ficar encostada no sofá de couro branco que havia no centro da sala e se ajoelhando aos seus pés.

Os dois, um de cada lado, fecharam os lábios em seus pés, sentindo sua pele junto ao couro da sandália e subindo pelas pernas e coxas, devagar, unificando os ritmos, sentindo-a jogar todo seu peso no encosto, provocando-a da mesma forma que ela havia feito por todos aqueles meses de pura tortura.

Devagar, abrimos o feixo de sua saia, insinuando nossas mãos pela carne macia de seu bumbum, passando para frente e fazendo o tecido deslizar por suas coxas. Uma linda e pequena calcinha ficou a vista e me senti salivando para retirá-la de uma vez e me perder em seu corpo, mas tudo deveria ser perfeito para ela. Levantamos, arrastando as mãos por seu abdome liso, roçando rapidamente seus seios e retirando a blusa, deixando-a apenas com a lingerie, o colar de ônix e as sandálias.

Olhei para Jasper, vendo-o num estado muito semelhante ao meu e ele imediatamente entendeu o que queria. Tirei a gravata de meu pescoço cobrindo seus olhos enquanto ele pegava algumas das garrafas do mini-bar, assim como algumas pedras de gelo, indo para o quarto encontrar conosco. Carreguei Ana até a cama e voltamos a percorrer seu corpo com lábios e mãos, ocasionalmente usando uma das pedras de gelo ou uma das bebidas contra sua pele, sentindo-a se arrepiando pelo choque de temperatura, imediatamente consertado por nossas línguas, que retiravam todo o liquido que se acumulava.

Era uma brincadeira lenta e torturante, mas totalmente deliciosa para os três. O contraste entre o gelado das bebidas e o quente de sua pele; seu delicioso sabor junto ao álcool fazia com que tudo ficasse ainda mais gostoso.

- Vai se comportar direitinho Ana? Vai fazer tudo o que eu disser? - Disse sussurrando em seu ouvido, provocando seus lábios com um pouco de champagne que havia ali, apenas molhando-os levemente.

Ela lambeu os lábios, retirando os restos da bebida dali, tentando fechar as pernas para esfregar as coxas, sem conseguir, pois meu irmão estava entre elas, sugando e beijando a pele de sua barriga.

- Edward... eu farei o que você quiser – Sua voz soava um pouco amis rouca e baixa, mostrando-me mais um sinal de sua excitação – vou me comportar...

Sorri em resposta ao seu desespero, mesmo sabendo que ela não me via e olhei para Jasper, que havia parado suas caricias também, rindo levemente de seu tom de voz – O que acha irmão? Ela vai se comportar ou vamos ter que amarrá-la?

Jasper sorriu para mim, com aquela cara típica dos Cullens, tão disposto a brincar com seus limites quanto eu.

- Não sei Edward... ela me parece ser tão teimosa... – ele passava as mãos suavemente pelas coxas dela, quase chegando ao seu sexo e voltando – Talvez seja melhor amarrar mesmo...

O que deveria tê-la feito estremecer a fez abrir um enorme sorriso, deixando-me embasbacado.

– Edward... Jasper... eu prometo... eu vou ser uma boa menina – Ela disse num tom de malicia profunda, fazendo-me arfar. Jasper imediatamente retirou a gravata de seda, passando-a pelos delicados pulsos de Ana, prendendo-os juntos na frente do corpo, deixando-a com alguma mobilidade e retirando sua venda, para que ela pudesse assistir-nos retirando as roupas de forma apressada, retornando logo a cama. Roçava meu corpo descaradamente ao dela da mesma forma que Jasper e juntos voltamos a provoca-la.

- Vai fazer tudo o que dissermos? – Eu disse próximo a seu ouvido direito - Vai realizar todos os nossos desejos? – Jasper disse do outro lado – E vai nos deixar realizar os seus? – perguntei, arrancando um gemido baixo de Ana entre nós dois.

- Sim... sim... – ela respondeu com a respiração entrecortada

Abaixei-me por seu corpo, fazendo o caminho contrário a Jasper, que levava seu membro a linda boca de Ana enquanto me posicionava entre suas pernas, sentindo-me salivar para ter seu gosto. Inalei o perfume que emanava dela e baixei meus lábios em seu broto sensível, sentindo automaticamente seus quadris levantarem, respondendo a minha língua de maneira intensa e furiosa. Ela tinha gosto dos deuses, mil vezes melhor do que poderia imaginar, o que me fazia gemer em seu sexo da mesma forma que ela gemia no membro de meu irmão. Era tudo muito intenso, ao ponto de não aguentar e começar a me masturbar enquanto a sugava, penetrando dois dedos em seu interior.

Involuntariamente os quadris de Ana rebolavam, de forma, cada vez mais intensa a medida que aumentava o ritmo em que meus dedos entravam e saiam de seu sexo. Eu não poderia durar tanto tempo com aquele corpo a minha frente. Sentei em meus joelhos entre suas pernas e a segurei, levantando seus quadris, me dando um ângulo perfeito para penetrá-la.

Ouvi seus gemidos abafados e vi Jasper segurando seus longos cabelos, mantendo-a firme enquanto balançava levemente os quadris se forçando como eu fazia, sentindo suas paredes internas me envolverem com seu calor, fazendo-me rosnar. Queria ser delicado e romântico, mas era impossível seguir lentamente sentindo-a pressionar seus músculos internos, instigando-me a mais.

O barulho de nossas peles se roçando, de nossos quadris se encontrando, misturados aos sons eróticos que fazíamos, inebriava o ambiente, tomando todos os meus sentidos, me empurrado cada vez mais próximo ao êxtase.

Pude ouvir Jasper gemendo mais alto, libertando-se e estremecendo, gerando uma reação em cadeia. Conforme ele gozava, os espasmos de Ana se intensificavam, pressionando meu membro, me fazendo rosnar alto um minha própria libertação assim como ela fazia nesse momento.

Ana umedecia seus lábios, tentadoramente nos brindando com a visão de sua língua rosada. Jasper a puxou para um beijo quente e luxurioso, enquanto eu me encarregava de mordiscar seus mamilos, a fazendo arfar contra a boca de meu irmão.

-Humm, meu gosto em sua boca, é delicioso! - Jasper rosnou e Ana sorriu lascivamente para ele.

Céus, essa mulher será a minha morte!

Subi por seu corpo colando-me em suas costas, ficando mais uma vez do lado oposto ao de Jasper, provocando-a com nossas mãos, pressionando seus seios e suas coxas. Troquei mais um olhar sem vergonha com Jasper, tão desesperado quando eu por senti-la, fazendo nossos membros roçarem por seu delicioso bumbum e seu ventre.

- Pronta para nós Ana? - Disse com meus lábios em seu ombro enquanto Jasper passava por seu pescoço - Pronta para receber aos dois?

Não houve uma resposta vocal para nossa pergunta, mas sim seu corpo resfolegando-se ao nosso em necessidade. Segurei meu membro pela base, guiando-o para sua entrada traseira, já bastante umedecida com seus sulcos, pressionando levemente, no mesmo ritmo que Jasper tomava seu sexo.

A pressão natural do corpo dela somada a pressão que Jasper exercia entrando gerava uma leve dor para mim, mas o prazer era milhares de vezes mais intenso. Sentia-me pulsando, assim como podia sentir Jasper num estado tão intenso quanto o meu.

Os gemidos altos de Ana nos impulsionava, aumentando ainda mais a força do desejo que compartilhávamos. Eu queria cada pedacinho daquele corpo escultural, queria tomá-la de todas as formas, queria que fosse minha.

- Mmm Edward, essa mulher vai me matar... tão apertadinha! - a voz de Jasper era rouca e ele mantinha seus olhos cerrados em concentração.

- Vê, meu amor... - sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto vencia centímetro por centímetro de seu canal apertado, a fazendo choramingar - o que está fazendo por nós?

- Oh, Deus... Edward! - ela gritou no momento em que a invadi por inteiro.

Senti meu membro pulsando totalmente em seu interior e num ritmo sincronizado, começamos a investir contra seu delicado corpo, retirando-nos quase completamente para ir entrando aos poucos num ritmo torturante e delicioso. Um de meus braços apoiava sua cabeça e a de Jasper e a outra roçava suavemente seu clitóris enquanto Jasper massageava seus seios. Nossas bocas se arrastavam por toda pele possível, apreciando seu sabor e seu suor na ponta da língua, fazendo-a desejar ainda mais.

Sentia que estava muito próximo ao clímax e comecei a esfregar mais intensamente seu clitóris entumecido, investindo com um pouco mais de vigor, sentindo os tremores de um orgasmo intenso passando por meu corpo, fazendo-me tombar arfante na cama. Jasper ainda investiu algumas vezes antes de se libertar também, caindo do outro lado, exausto.

Com certeza, aquela foi a vez mais intensa de minha vida e não conseguia parar de pensar em como minha mulher era perfeita

Comecei a passar meus dedos pelos longos fios castanhos que se espalhavam pelo lençol tentando raciocinar... tentando criar uma forma lógica e eficiente que fizesse com que Ana fosse realmente minha para sempre. Agora que eu a havia provado, não poderia mais viver sem ela. Jasper sentindo meu conflito interno retirou-se dizendo que iria tomar um banho enquanto eu abraçava por trás seu corpo languido na cama.

- Ana... eu... - sentia-me como um adolescente gaguejando... tentando falar com ela e se ela me visse, provavelmente notaria que eu estava corando - eu quero mais que essa noite... quero você comigo para sempre

Ela lentamente virou seu corpo em minha direção e me olhou com os olhos brilhantes e o rosto corado pelas nossas atividades.

-Eu também quero mais do essa noite, Edward.

Voltei a colar nossos lábios, mas o beijo que se seguiu era repleto de ternura e cuidado.

Meus braços a apertaram com maior intensidade e quando nosso beijo chegou ao fim, depositei beijos por todo o seu rosto, suspirando por tê-la comigo.

- Agora que você é minha, eu não vou deixá-la ir, Ana. Nunca mais.

**

* * *

**

Anaaaaa

Primeiro de tudo... PARABENS!

Eu espero que você goste tanto dessa fic quanto eu curti escrever. Surtei muito com alguns pontos em especial rsrs coisas de minha mente perdida...

Tudo de bom pra vc... muita saúde, paz, dinheiro e inspiração para você e toda sua família

Antes de ir, quero agradecer a ajuda da Tati que surtou comigo durante a madrugada e hoje de manhã rsrs... Amiga perfeituosa, isso não teria saído sem vc ^^

Bjus pra nossa querida aniversariante e pra todos

(Ah e um beijão pra sua vó Ana ... e feliz aniversário atrasado de novo para ela ^^)

PS.: Mesmo sendo uma one, quero reviews, ok!

N/A:


End file.
